tomclancyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tom Clancy
Thomas Leo Clancy Jr. (*12. April 1947 in Baltimore, Maryland, Vereinigte Staaten) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller, der unter dem Namen Tom Clancy schreibt und besonders für seine Politthriller bekannt ist. Clancy ist zudem Mitbesitzer eines Baseballteams, der Baltimore Orioles. Leben und Schaffen Clancys Politthriller spielen zumeist vor dem Hintergrund der Arbeit von Geheimdiensten und des Militärs, wobei stets ein pro-amerikanischer Standpunkt vertreten wird. Dies manifestierte sich insbesondere in den Sujets, welche im Kontext des Kalten Krieges den Ost-West-Gegensatz und US-amerikanische sowie sowjetische Denkschemata thematisierten. In den Büchern, die nach 1990 spielen, betont er sehr stark den Unterschied zwischen einem demokratischen Russland und der kommunistischen Sowjetunion, dabei stellt er Russland als ein in vieler Hinsicht den USA überlegenes Land dar, das allerdings unter den Folgen des Kommunismus sehr stark zu leiden hat. Obgleich der literarische Stil seiner Bücher unter vielen professionellen Autoren und Kritikern, die Clancy als unfähig bezeichnen, umstritten ist, sind die meisten seiner Bücher Verkaufsschlager. Die Anhänger seiner Arbeiten mögen die gut durchdachten Handlungen und die teils extreme Beachtung der technischen Details. Diesen Detailreichtum verdankt Clancy seinen zahlreichen Kontakten zum US-Militär, welches vermutlich seinen Stil und seine pro-amerikanische Sichtweise schätzt, die auch das amerikanische Rechtssystem und das amerikanische Militär als gut einschließt und insgesamt selten Kritik über das System äußert. In den vergangen Jahren wurden Clancys Bücher stärker politisiert und zeigen viele seiner im amerikanischen Sinne eher konservativen, pro-militärischen Ansichten sowie seine Rechtsvorstellungen und deren Durchsetzung. Vor allem in seinem bisher letzten Buch, Im Auge des Tigers, bemängelten die Kritik und auch europäische Fans eine antieuropäische Grundstimmung, die sie mit der Ablehnung des Irak-Konflikts in Europa in Zusammenhang bringen. In Befehl von oben (engl. Titel: Executive Orders) wird seine wichtigste Romanfigur Jack Ryan Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Manche Clancy-Fans hatten gegen diesen vieldeutbaren Wechsel vom Geheimdienst zur Politik Einwände. Trotzdem verkaufen sich seine Bücher weiterhin gut. Im Jahr 1997 unterschrieb Clancy einen Vertrag mit Pearson Custom Publishing und Penguin Putnam Inc., beide Teil von Pearson Education, der ihm 50 Millionen US-Dollar einbrachte und den Vertragspartnern die weltweite Vermarktung seiner nächsten zwei Bücher auf Englisch sicherte. Danach unterschrieb er einen zweiten Vertrag über 25 Millionen US-Dollar für eine vierjährige Buch- und Multimediavereinbarung. Unmittelbar darauf folgte Vertrag Nummer 3 über 22 Millionen US-Dollar mit der ABC über die Herausgabe von 24 Taschenbüchern in Verbindung mit der ABC-Fernseh-Miniserie „Tom Clancy’s Net Force“. Zusammen mit den Einnahmen aus dem Film Der Anschlag, 190 Millionen Dollar, verdiente Clancy damit mindestens 300 Millionen Dollar. Nach den Anschlägen vom 11. September wurde Clancy von der amerikanischen Regierung als Berater hinzugezogen – in Befehl von oben hatte er ein Szenario entworfen, das der späteren Realität sehr nahe kam. Das Erscheinen seines bereits für 2005 angekündigten neuen Romans der Jack-Ryan-Serie wurde mehrfach verschoben, zuletzt auf Juli 2007. Da Tom Clancy sich im Oktober 2006 einer Bypass-Operation unterziehen musste, ist fraglich, ob überhaupt noch ein weiteres Buch dieser Reihe von ihm selbst erscheinen wird. Vier seiner Bücher wurden in finanzieller Hinsicht erfolgreich verfilmt, auch wenn die Inhalte teils stark von den Romanvorlagen abweichen: * Jagd auf Roter Oktober (englischer Originaltitel: The Hunt For Red October) * Die Stunde der Patrioten (engl. Originaltitel: Patriot Games) * Das Kartell (Verfilmung des Buches Der Schattenkrieg; engl. Originaltitel: Clear and Present Danger) * Der Anschlag (Verfilmung des Buches Echo aller Furcht; engl. Originaltitel: The Sum of All Fears) Weiterhin schrieb Clancy einige Sachbücher über die amerikanischen Streitkräfte (Siehe hierzu auch das Kapitel Sachbücher, unten). Außerdem werden auch Bücher unter seinem Namen verkauft, die nur zu geringem Anteil oder gar nicht seiner Feder entspringen, aber einen ähnlichen Stil pflegen. Hierzu gehören die Serien: * Tom Clancy’s Op-Center * Tom Clancy’s Power Plays * Tom Clancy’s Net Force * Tom Clancy’s Net Force Explorers * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Die Bücher der Splinter Cell-Reihe basieren auf den gleichnamigen Computer- und Konsolenspielen (siehe unten). Namensrechte Nachdem der französische Publisher Ubisoft die Spielefirma von Clancy, Red Storm Entertainment, bereits übernommen hat, erwarb der Publisher nun auch die Namensrechte an „Tom Clancy“. Demnach hat Ubisoft nun unbefristete Erlaubnis Spiele, Filme und andere Produkte unter der Marke „Tom Clancy“ zu verkaufen. Branchenkenner rechnen damit, dass sich Ubisoft die Namensrechte rund 20 Millionen Euro hat kosten lassen.Winfuture.de: Ubisoft kauft Namensrechte von „Tom Clancy“ Werke Romane Bis auf die Romane Im Sturm und SSN behandeln alle Bücher Jack Ryan und/oder John Clark. Diese Romane liegen innerhalb der inhaltlichen Chronologie des Jack-Ryan-Universums In der Reihenfolge ihrer Veröffentlichung * Jagd auf Roter Oktober (1984) englischer Originaltitel: The Hunt For Red October *: Das war Clancys erster Roman. Jack Ryan hilft dem respektiertesten Marinekapitän der UdSSR, Marko Ramius, der mit einem neuen, als Erstschlagswaffe konzipierten, Unterseeboot in die USA überlaufen will. : Verfilmung im Jahr 1990 mit Alec Baldwin als Ryan, Sean Connery als Captain Marko Ramius und Sam Neill als Erster Offizier der „Roter Oktober“ Wassili Borodin. * Im Sturm (1986) englischer Originaltitel: Red Storm Rising *: In diesem Buch geht es um einen Krieg zwischen der NATO und der Sowjetunion, weder Ryan noch Clark spielen in diesem Buch eine Rolle. Während des Krieges zwischen der NATO und den Staaten des Warschauer Vertrages rücken sowjetische Einheiten auf Hamburg vor und eine andere Einheit rückt auf Bodenwerder zu. Gleichzeitig haben sowjetische Fallschirmjäger Island besetzt. Vor dem Krieg scheren Griechenland und die Türkei aus dem militärischen System der NATO aus und verhalten sich neutral. * Die Stunde der Patrioten (1987) englischer Originaltitel: Patriot Games *: Chronologisch gesehen ist dieses Buch das erste, das Jack Ryan behandelt (abgesehen von Gnadenlos/''Without Remorse'', in dem dieser kurz erwähnt wird). Ryan rettet das Leben des Prinzen von Wales vor Terroristen, woraufhin diese ihn verfolgen. : Verfilmung im Jahr 1992 mit Harrison Ford als Ryan, Sean Bean als Sean Miller und James Earl Jones als Admiral Greer, statt des Prinzen von Wales gibt es in dem Film einen fiktiven Lord. * Der Kardinal im Kreml (1988) englischer Originaltitel: The Cardinal of the Kremlin *: Dieses Buch behandelt den Wettlauf der Supermächte USA und UdSSR im Bereich der Lasertechnik. Außerdem wird ein hochkarätiger Spion aus der Sowjetunion gerettet, der KGB-Chef wird zum Überlaufen gezwungen und Ryan trifft zum ersten Mal auf seinen russischen Gegenpart Golowko. * Der Schattenkrieg (1989) englischer Originaltitel: Clear and Present Danger *: Es findet ein Drogenkrieg in Kolumbien statt. Infolge dessen kommt es zum ersten Treffen von Ryan und Clark. Ferner erscheint Domingo Chavez als Soldat und sein erstes Treffen mit Clark findet statt. : Verfilmung (unter dem Titel Das Kartell) im Jahr 1994 mit Harrison Ford als Ryan und Willem Dafoe in der Rolle von Clark. * Der Anschlag/Das Echo aller Furcht (1991) englischer Originaltitel: The Sum of All Fears *: Israel verliert während des Jom-Kippur-Krieges (Oktober 1973) mit den Arabern eine Atombombe. Terroristen finden diese Bombe Jahre später wieder und verwenden sie, um einen Krieg zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten und der Sowjetunion anzufachen, der von Ryan im letzten Moment abgewendet wird. : Verfilmung im Jahr 2002 mit Ben Affleck in der Rolle von Ryan. Die Handlung des Films ist gegenüber dem Buch stark verändert, lediglich ein Teil der Handlung des Buches wurde für den Film übernommen, die Identität und der Antrieb der Terroristen wurden stark verändert, wesentliche Teile des Buches komplett außen vor gelassen. * Gnadenlos (1993) englischer Originaltitel: Without Remorse *: Aus chronologischer Sicht das erste Buch über John Clark. Es setzt während des Vietnamkriegs ein und erklärt, wie Clark ein Agent der CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) wurde. Jack Ryans Vater, der ein Polizist in Baltimore ist, spielt in dem Buch eine Rolle. * Ehrenschuld (1994) englischer Originaltitel: Debt of Honor *: Japanische Großindustrielle verschwören sich gegen die USA, greifen die US-Börsen an und nehmen Pazifik-Inseln ein. Clark und Ding Chavez helfen dem Nationalen Sicherheitsberater Ryan, einen größeren Krieg mit Japan abzuwenden. Am Ende des Buches stürzt sich der Pilot einer japanischen Airline mit einer Boeing 747 in den Kongress, während dieser gerade zusammentritt, um Ryan als neuen Vize-Präsidenten zu vereidigen. * Befehl von oben (1996) englischer Originaltitel: Executive Orders *: Fortsetzung von Ehrenschuld. Ryan, der nach dem Flugzeugangriff zum Präsidenten vereidigt wurde, festigt seine zunächst sehr schwere Situation in der Politik mit Hilfe seines Stabschefs Arnie van Damm. Als Islamisten einen Ebola-Anschlag auf die Vereinigten Staaten durchführen, um ihren Angriff auf Kuwait und Saudi-Arabien zu unterstützen, greifen die US-Militärs unter der Führung von Marion Diggs (spielt auch in Im Zeichen des Drachen/''The Bear and The Dragon'' eine wichtige Rolle) ein. Zum Schluss wird der Anführer der Islamisten mit zwei Bomben getötet. * Operation Rainbow (1998) englischer Originaltitel: Rainbow Six *: Veröffentlicht und geschrieben in Verbindung mit dem gleichnamigen Videospiel. John Clark führt die Elite-Anti-Terror-Einheit Rainbow der NATO und verhindert weltweit Massenmorde durch Fanatiker des jeweiligen Einsatzlandes. Die Anschläge wurden von Umweltaktivisten angestiftet und finanziert, um die Welt von den Menschen zu befreien. Der finale Showdown findet in Brasilien statt, nachdem der Versuch, die Menschheit mit einem Virus auszurotten, gescheitert ist. Jack Ryan wird zwar erwähnt, taucht aber nicht auf. * Im Zeichen des Drachen (2001) englischer Originaltitel: The Bear and The Dragon *: Die Volksrepublik China greift Russland an, um an Öl und Gold zu gelangen. Präsident Ryan erkennt Taiwan als unabhängig an und die US-Streitkräfte helfen Russland, sich gegen die Chinesen zu verteidigen. Außerdem wird Russland zur Abschreckung der Gegner in die NATO aufgenommen. * Red Rabbit (2002) englischer Titel identisch. *: Als Ryan noch ein CIA-Analyst war, half er einem sowjetischen KGB-Offizier beim Überlaufen. Der Offizier hatte Kenntnis über die Pläne des UdSSR-Politbüros, den neuen polnischen Papst durch einen bulgarischen Attentäter töten zu lassen. (Das Attentat, das in dem Buch beschrieben wird, gab es wirklich. Siehe Hauptartikel über Johannes Paul II.) * Im Auge des Tigers (2003) englischer Originaltitel: The Teeth Of The Tiger *: Das Buch zeigt den Aufstieg von Jack Ryan Junior als Nachrichtenspezialist in einer halblegalen Organisation, die auf Anregung von Jack Ryan Senior vor seinem Schritt in den Ruhestand aus der Präsidentschaft gegründet wurde. Inhaltliche Chronologie * Gnadenlos (orig: Without Remorse) * Die Stunde der Patrioten (orig: Patriot Games) (als Spielfilm Die Stunde der Patrioten) * Red Rabbit (orig: Red Rabbit) * Jagd auf Roter Oktober (orig: The Hunt For Red October) (als Spielfilm Jagd auf Roter Oktober) * Der Kardinal im Kreml (orig: The Cardinal of the Kremlin) * Der Schattenkrieg (orig: Clear and Present Danger) (als Spielfilm Das Kartell) * Das Echo aller Furcht (orig: The Sum of All Fears) (als Spielfilm Der Anschlag) * Ehrenschuld (orig: Debt of Honor) * Befehl von oben (orig: Executive Orders) * Operation Rainbow (orig: Rainbow Six) * Im Zeichen des Drachen (orig: The Bear and The Dragon) * Im Auge des Tigers (orig: The Teeth Of The Tiger) Bücher außerhalb der Chronologie * Im Sturm * SSN (erschien nicht auf Deutsch) Sachbücher * ''Atom U-Boot – Reise ins Innere eines Nuclear Warship (1993) englischer Originaltitel: Submarine * Armored Cavalery – Die verbundenen amerikanischen Panzereinheiten (1994) englischer Originaltitel: Armored Cav * Fighter Wing – Eine Reise in die Welt der modernen Kampfflugzeuge (1995) englischer Originaltitel identisch * US Marines – Die legendäre Elitetruppe (1996) englischer Originaltitel: Marine * Into the Storm – A Study in Command (1997) (englischer Originaltitel) mit Fred Franks – nicht in Deutschland erschienen * Airborne – Die Fallschirmjäger – Eingreiftruppe der U.S.Army (1997) englischer Originaltitel Airborne * Supercarrier – Die Welt der amerikanischen Flugzeugträger (1999) englischer Originaltitel: Carrier * Every Man a Tiger (1999) (englischer Originaltitel) mit Chuck Horner – nicht in Deutschland erschienen * Special Forces – Die Spezialeinheiten der U.S.Army (2001) englischer Originaltitel Special Forces mit John D. Gresham * Shadow Warriors (2002) (englischer Originaltitel) mit Carl Stiner und Tony Koltz – nicht in Deutschland erschienen * Battle Ready (2004) (englischer Originaltitel) mit Anthony Zinni – nicht in Deutschland erschienen Bücher von anderen Autoren unter dem Namen von Tom Clancy Tom Clancy’s Op-Center Tom Clancy’s Op-Center ist eine von Tom Clancy und Steve Pieczenik erdachte Buchserie. Die Bücher wurden allerdings von dem Autor Jeff Rovin geschrieben. Laut dem herausgebenden Heyne-Verlag sind keine weiteren Übersetzungen in Planung.Nach einer Mail an den Verlag am 20.03.08. * Op-Center (1995) engl. Originaltitel Op-Center * Spiegelbild (1996) engl. Originaltitel: Mirror Image'' * Chaostage (1996) engl. Originaltitel: Games of State * Sprengsatz (1997) engl. Originaltitel: Acts of War * Machtspiele (1998) engl. Originaltitel: Balance of Power * Ausnahmezustand (1999) engl. Originaltitel: State of Siege * Feindbilder (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Divide and Conquer * Jagdfieber (2001) engl. Originaltitel Line of Control * Sturmangriff (2002) engl. Originaltitel: Mission of Honor * Feuersturm (2003) engl. Originaltitel: Sea of Fire * Call to Treason (2004; noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen) * War of Eagles (2005; noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen) Tom Clancy’s Power Plays Tom Clancy’s Power Plays ist eine von Jerome Preisler nach Ideen von Tom Clancy und Martin Greenberg geschriebene Buchserie. * Politika (1997) englischer Titel identisch; ebenfalls als Computerspiel erschienen * Tigerjagd (1998) engl. Originaltitel: ruthless.com; ebenfalls als Computerspiel erschienen * Nachtwache (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Shadow Watch; ebenfalls als Computerspiel erschienen * Planspiele (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Bio-Strike * Kalter Krieg (2001) engl. Originaltitel: Cold War * Auf Messers Schneide (2002) engl. Originaltitel: Cutting Edge * Zero Hour (2003; noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen) * Wild Card (2004; noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen) Tom Clancy’s Net Force Tom Clancy’s Net Force ist eine Buchserie, die von Tom Clancy und Steve Pieczenik erdacht wurde. Geschrieben werden die Bücher von Steve Perry und seit 2003 in Zusammenarbeit mit Larry Segriff. Diese Liste ordnet die Romane nach inhaltlicher Chronologie, welche nicht der deutschen Veröffentlichungschronologie entspricht. * Net Force 1: Intermafia (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force (1998) * Net Force 3*: Ehrenkodex (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Hidden Agendas (1999) * Net Force 4: Nachtjagd (2002) engl. Originaltitel: Night Moves (1999) * Net Force 5: Tödliche Attacke (2003) engl. Originaltitel: Breaking Point (2000) * Net Force: Zeitbombe (2004) engl. Originaltitel: Point of Impact (2001) * Net Force: Cybernation (2007) engl. Originaltitel: Cybernation (2001) * Net Force: Masterplan (voraussichtlich 10/2009) engl. Originaltitel: State of War (2003) * Net Force: Machtwechsel (2007) engl. Originaltitel: Changing of the Guard (2003) * Net Force: Attentat (2007) engl. Originaltitel: Springboard (2005) * Net Force: Die Attacke (2009) engl. Originaltitel: The Archimedes Effect (2006) * Der logische Nachfolger von Net Force 1, Net Force 2, ist Teil der Reihe Special Net Force, und deshalb nicht in dieser Liste aufgeführt. Tom Clancy’s Special Net Force Tom Clancy’s Special Net Force ist eine Jugendbuchreihe von Tom Clancy und Steve Pieczenik. Die Reihe wird in den englischsprachigen Ländern als Tom Clancy’s Net Force Explorers vermarktet. * Special Net Force 1: Todesspiel (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 2: The Deadliest Game * Special Net Force 2: Vandalen (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 1: Virtual Vandals * Special Net Force 3: Jungfernflug (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 3: One Is the Loneliest Number * Net Force 2: Fluchtpunkt (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 4: The Ultimate Escape * Special Net Force: Wettkapmpf ** Wettkampf aus dem Buch Special Net Force: Wettkampf (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 5: The Great Race ** Endspiel aus dem Buch Special Net Force: Wettkampf (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 6: End Game ** Cyberspion aus dem Buch Special Net Force: Wettkampf (1999) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 7: Cyberspy * Special Net Force: Ehrensache (Drei Romane in einem Band) ** Ehrensache(2000) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 8: Shadow of Honor ** Schwarze Schatten (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 9: Private Lives ** Geiselnahme (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 10: Safe House * Special Net Force: Schattenwelt (Drei Romane in einem Band) ** Monsterjagd (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 11: Gameprey ** Doppelidentität (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 12: Duel Identity ** Schattenwelt (2000) engl. Originaltitel: Net Force Explorers 13: Deathworld * Special Net Force: Fluchtwege (Drei Romane in einem Band) ** Net Force Explorers 14: High Wire (2001) ** Net Force Explorers 15: Cold Case (2001) ** Net Force Explorers 16: Runaways (2001) * Special Net Force: Das Ziel (Zwei Romane in einem Band) ** Todes Duell engl. Originaltitel Net Force Explorers 17: Cloak and Dagger ** Geheimnisverrat engl. Originaltitel Net Force Explorers 18: Death Match Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Es sind bisher vier Bücher zu Splinter Cell erschienen, zwei von ihnen bislang ausschließlich auf Englisch. Die Bücher werden von verschiedenen Autoren unter dem Pseudonym David Michaels geschrieben. # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Babylon Phoenix (2004) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Operation Barracuda (2005) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Schachmatt (19 Juni 2009) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Fallout (2007; englischer Titel, in Deutschland bislang nicht erschienen) Videospiele unter Tom Clancys Namen * Red Storm Rising, Microprose (1988) * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Pandora Tomorrow, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Chaos Theory, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Double Agent, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell Conviction, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Rainbow Six, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s SSN, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon - Advanced Warfighter, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon - Advanced Warfighter 2, Ubisoft * Tom Clancy’s EndWar, Ubisoft (2008) * Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X., Ubisoft (2009) * Der Anschlag (basierend auf dem gleichnamigen Film Der Anschlag) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Hintergründe